


One, Two - Many!

by Freedoms_Champion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is So Done, Gen, Ham and friends are dumb, Summer in the City, but he helps his friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Burr was only trying to find something to do with his day. Why did something end up being four soaked idiots and a manhunt?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	One, Two - Many!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carisa_Ironfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/gifts).



Hot summer air pressed close to Aaron Burr as he walked the streets of New York. His classes were over until the fall and he hadn’t crossed paths with any girls to try out his charms. All in all, Burr was at a loss for what to do with himself.

A burst of laughter and running footsteps were the only warning he got. Someone dashed past him, scattering droplets of water.

“Be careful!” Burr called. He stumbled off-balance and missed getting a look at who had nearly crashed into him. Most likely, it had been a child intent on some kind of mischief.

Another set of splashy footsteps approached from behind Burr and he hastily side-stepped to avoid them. This time, he got a look at who it was.

John Laurens looked decidedly odd with his usually curly hair dripping in lank strands, but the grin on his face was as wide as ever. Steadier, too, since it looked like he was sober for a change.

Burr watched Laurens run past and flicked off some of the water he left behind.

“Summer in the city,” he mumbled like it was a curse. It was one thing for the revolutionary set to spend all their time drinking and making loud speeches but running through the streets scattering water was a new low.

It occurred to him that the first soaked person had likely been Hamilton, the firebrand who got into the most trouble. Burr rolled his eyes.

No well-bred young lady was going to look twice at a hooligan who acted the way Hamilton did.

Burr put the lot of them out of his mind and kept walking.

“Burr, you can help us!” a rough voice exclaimed. Burr stumbled as hands seized his coat and hauled him sideways into an alley. He put his hands up, instinctively tensing in anticipation of a blow.

Lafayette’s face met his eyes instead, beaming cheerfully.

“Ah, mon amie, you are just the man we need!” the Frenchman said. “The soldiers are furious with us. Can you hide us for the night?”

Burr stared at him, slowly becoming aware that Lafayette was also dripping water onto the pavement. Mulligan, who had grabbed him, had a bloody nose on top of being soaked.

Hamilton and Laurens huddled together shivering, but that didn’t stop Hamilton from lighting up.

“Aaron Burr, sir!” he said and waved. Even in the late afternoon shadows, Burr could see his lips turning blue  
.  
“What have you done?” Burr asked. He didn’t particularly want to know, but surprise tugged the words out of him.

“Well, we were making speeches in the square to convince these colonies of yours to rise up and claim their freedom,” Lafayette explained, adjusting his lacey cuffs.

“Some redcoats came to run us off, but Alex was brilliant! He tripped half of them into the fountain.” Laurens clapped Hamilton on the shoulder and Mulligan cheered.

“After that, we had to get Alex out of the fountain, because one of those scoundrels dragged him in as well,” Lafayette concluded. “Now we must hide. Will you help us, Burr?”

Burr’s instincts told him to say no, that getting mired in this mess would only hurt his future. He opened his mouth to refuse, but the younger boys were still shivering. He couldn’t leave them for the soldiers, since none of these people were intelligent enough to get out of trouble on their own.

“Gentlemen, let’s get to work,” he said, pulling off his coat and wrapping it around Hamilton.

In the end, getting all four of them back to Burr’s rooms wasn’t as hard as he’d thought it would be. Mulligan knew the streets better than anyone and could steer them away from any soldiers. Lafayette laughed and waved away the few people who looked concerned, easily charming even the most grandmotherly advances.

Hamilton’s lips were still turning blue, even with Burr’s coat, so Burr put an arm around him. Laurens stepped up on his other side, though Burr wasn’t sure how much help that would be, since he was still wet too.

The five of them made it safely, but Burr’s night was far from quiet, as the others quickly decided they needed to celebrate finding a way to cool off.


End file.
